


Their First Night

by orphan_account



Series: The Family You Make [2]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Barebacking, Commitment, It's serious smut, Love, M/M, Power Bottom David, Submissive Jasper, Trust, there's a collar involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 19:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13665516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is what happened after Jasper and David's first date out.





	Their First Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time in a long time I've written smut so like don't judge me! lol

“Come.” David used the words firmly trying to keep his anxiety in check, he wanted to do this, and he wanted to do it his way. He wanted his first time with someone after all the hell he had been through to be with Jasper, with his best friend who he felt safe with. David was just scared that being dominant might scare Jasper away until he saw the others reaction.

He watched has his lover’s expression melted from self-conscious to something closer to a horny puppy. “You don’t have to tell me twice.” He watched the taller man’s Adam's apple bob as he swallowed. 

Subconsciously David dragged his teeth over his bottom lip letting it pop out, he just wanted to… instead of thinking it David finally let himself go, he stepped into the other’s way. Jasper thought the redhead was leaning in for a kiss, which David thought was oddly naive for him but ignored the thought and went right for the throat. He took the soft skin and the harder lump between his lips and dragged his teeth over it just hard enough to leave a red mark. Jasper whimpered at that and he felt the panic rising again that he’d fucked up, that he’d gone to far, but he saw the expression on Jasper’s face, a deep and hot need in the half-lidded eyes.

“Please, don’t stop there, it was just getting exciting.” The curly haired man's lips quirked into a playful smirk. “Don’t second guess yourself, have your way with me, please, take the lead and don’t let me forget whose in charge.” They were pleading words somehow laced with reassurance that sent warmth from the tip of David’s head to the very tips of his toes.

“You don’t mind this?” He asked as he slowly backed towards the stairs.

“I think you’ll find I am more than ready and willing. Max said he was going to give us our space tonight to talk, and I want you to do to me whatever your big loving heart desires.” The words ‘do to me’ on the other’s lips mad David’s ‘big loving heart’ race. “Please, boss me around, make me do your bidding, fuck use me as a sex toy for your own pleasure.” Jasper lowered his voice to barely a whisper for these words, he did not want little ears to hear this.

David suddenly wanted nothing more than his best friend right then, there was no turning back for either of them now, it was on the table and they had both picked it up too fast. David stepped up two stairs, grabbed a hold of Jasper’s collar and pulled him in for a rough, demanding kiss that ended far too fast. The second their lips parted there was whine escaping Jasper as a complaint of it.

“Come.” This time he didn’t second guess the command and he didn’t take his hand off the other’s collar. Instead, the shorter man dragged his lover by it, forcing him to bend his back as he stumbled after, everything about the situation felt so foreign to David, but he could already feel the heat growing in a low coil. There was something incredibly sexy about how obedient Jasper was being, how he trusted the freckled man with his life.

David pulled the man into the room quickly closing and locking the door, there would be no accidents and not scaring their son tonight.

“Stand by the bed.” Those emerald green eyes shone with power leaving Jasper utterly stunned, his reaction delayed which earned a disapproving click from David’s mouth. That was enough to send Jasper scrambling for the spot that he instructed.

“Lubricant and condoms are in the bottom drawer of the side table,” Jasper told David with a sharp intake of breath as both of them met the others eye and it really sunk in that they were doing this. 

David faltered a little flushing at that, he nodded and began to take the sweaters off, hesitating as he was about to set the others sweater on the discard chair. Both men thought at the same time about just how sexy it would be for David to wear the other’s oversized cardigan, the redhead also thinking about how he would be more comfortable with the scars being covered for their first time at least.

He slowly stripped off his shirt unbuttoning it slowly for the other to watch, once it was down and discarded he pulled the deep green cardigan back on.

He looked up to the other for a long moment considering the order that he wanted this to go, it was entirely up to him, it sent thrills along every nerve ending in his body.

Purposefully he walked over to the other and ever so slightly pushed the other down into a sitting position on the bed, Jasper acted more like the light touch was a powerful force that he was helpless to obey. David brought his lips down pressing a kiss against the small soft spot just behind the other’s ear. “Sit, watch, do as I say.” The words were so quiet and yet they aroused every inch of him, tiny little pinpricks across his skin.

David’s skin galvanized beneath the other’s hot gaze, every spot the stormy blue eyes touched was struck by lightning. He slid his hands along his own bare torso pausing to twist and tug at his own nipple with one, moaning out in pleasure, his other hand slowly sliding down further, along the inner curve of his hip before spreading his fingers along the flat of his stomach. “Jasper.” The other’s name exhaled from his lips as he began to unbutton his pants. He moved both hands now, over the outer curve of his hips pushing it down, edging the heavy fabric of his jeans off until they fell completely away.

Carefully David reached into his underwear, his fingers delicately encircling his own member retrieving it, pushing the gentle cotton out of the way so the other had a full view of his throbbing cock. “Do you want a taste?” The hand not holding his shaft moved to his mouth, biting at his thumb, it made him look innocent and sweet.

“Please.” It came out more of a husky growl then even Jasper was expecting himself. 

David slowly made his way over enticing the other. He put one foot up onto the bed, the other on the other side of Jasper’s own, legs spread giving the other a full view. The emerald eyes locked onto the sandy blonde hair, watching intently as the other leaned forwards and grasped the shaft with one worn hand. 

David delicately scraped his nails across the other's scalp, he kept them manicured when he wasn’t at camp, making such an action so perfect. David craved Jasper’s touch so desperately that he nearly buckled when he felt the other's lips on his head, the tip of the other’s tongue slide along the slip of his cock licking away the liquid that already seeped out.

He knotted his fingers into the others hair rather violently gripping on for support as the other hummed with pleasure sending long thick vibrations out from where their skin touched. Slowly Jasper set to work taking the smaller mans cock into his mouth, sliding his hand off and outwards, spreading the fingers over his groomed pelvis. 

“Keep your hands to yourself,” David warned with a hiss when the other had contemplated reaching for his ass. “I didn’t tell you to touch me.”

This earned him another treat as Jasper nuzzled into the others crotch, the redhead’s entire member buried all the way back. David guided the other into a slow rhythm of sucking, pushing the others head away and then forcing it back down onto his cock. Gradually David allowed Jasper to raise the pace, the warmth growing and coiling just below his stomach as he felt the tingling along his scalp. His eyes fluttered closed as he felt it all build up and with one final suck he found himself suddenly releasing his own seed into the others mouth. 

Jasper savoured the taste of the other for a long moment, his eyes closing to swallow it. He took long slow breaths to steady himself before meeting the other’s emerald eyes with his own, this was so much more then he had ever imagined. He felt like the others plaything under that dark and unyielding gaze he was unused to in the other’s eyes.

“Pant’s down now,” David instructed not missing a beat, he needed the other’s cock filling his ass, he desired so deeply to be linked with the other he thought it might consume him whole.

Jasper stayed seated on the edge of the bed following as the other instructed pushing them down around his ankles. David pulled away long enough to reach for the lube, he looked at the condom, considering it. He had always played it safe and though his past relationships had been toxic they had always been protected, he had also been tested so he knew he was clean. “Do we need a condom?” There was emphasis on the word need when he demanded an answer from Jasper.

“W-what?” The curly haired man was so stunned by the words he could barely breath. “I’m clean… if that’s what you’re asking but It’s always-“

“If given the option right now to fuck me without a condom would you accept? Knowing were both clean, that it’s safe and I have every intention of making you the only man I ever sleep with again?” David ten minutes ago would never have had the courage to say those words out loud, but there was no hesitation now, simply statement.

“Y-yes.” Jasper admitted. “If that I what is on the table, and you are comfortable with it… I am comfortable with it. But only if you are and you sure you are.” Of course Jasper wanted David to be as comfortable as he could be in the situation.

“I want your seed deep inside me, I want your cum to warm my insides, I want to feel you where I have never felt anyone else. Fill me.” There was quake to his voice caused by the need so heavy inside him that it made his whole body tremble.

Jasper swallowed and nodded. “I will.” If he was not at attention before he certainly was now, he was so hard it was nearly uncomfortable. “There is uh… something else in there you might enjoy too…” 

David went rummaging through the drawer with this information retrieving a collar with a chain attached, a small smile spreading on his face, this one genuine joy. “So this isn’t just a me thing huh? You like it when I tell you what to do?” His lips parted ever so slightly as he took a quick inhale. “This makes me feel so warm knowing you are allowing me to fulfill both your dreams of fucking me and of being treated like a piece of furniture.” The redhead mused, he set the bottle of lube on the bed and carefully slid his underwear the rest of the way off, only the sweater remaining. Jasper was pretty sure he was going to die of blood loss if he became any more aroused.

David was so gentle then as he settled in, resting his knees on the bed against either of Jasper’s hips, he undid the collar and carefully put it in place around his partner’s neck kissing gently around it when he did. The delicacy the other was showing was so overwhelming for Jasper, he had never felt so loved or taken care of. Carefully the paler man wrapped his fingers around the chain and pulled Jasper’s lips against his, taking a moment for a more gentle and caring kiss. 

When they parted David was reaching for the bottle holding it up to the other. “If you do this right you’ll get a reward.” He purred softly and Jasper really needed no motivation to do this.

Carefully he spread the slick substance over two of his fingers and began to rub it around the others back entrance. Slowly he began to make his way in, adding more lube as needed he spread it around, taking care to massage and relax the other’s muscles. David pressed his lips against the other’s ear again, the low hum of a moan bubbling up from deep inside his chest, pleasure radiating through him. He tried to ignore the frustration that the other had yet to get his prostate but he trusted the other had a reason for it. 

David felt warm and relaxed when the other finished, his grip on the others chain was strong to keep his hands from trembling out of pleasure. There was something about the thought of his best friends cock sliding into him that was filling him with unbridled anticipation. “Lay back.” He managed to say pushing the other onto his back resting his hand on the other's chest to steady him. 

David slid forward, their cocks rubbing together as he did until Jasper’s cock was behind him. Steadying himself now on the other’s hips he leaned back and rubbed lube over the other’s long member. There was not denying it, Jasper’s cock was longer then any other David had ever taken, and the idea of just how deep it would go sent a shiver of excitement from the base of his spine all the way up to where it settled in the base of his skull.

“Now your reward spread my cheeks.” He felt the others fingers dig into the soft flesh of his ass, it felt so good to be manhandled then. “Good boy.” David praised and slowly inched back. He felt the other’s tip press against his tight hole, and after a little pressure, it stretched apart welcoming the man’s member into its warm supple embrace. 

David had to close his eyes then, so overwhelmed by the pulsing heat that was his best friend’s cock and all the emotions that came with that.

“Are you okay?” Jasper asked the moment he noticed the other had stopped moving. Jasper reached out carefully stroking the others cheek and down along his jaw with his knuckles. 

David turned his face into the touch, his head tilting a little as his now messy hair fell a little to one side. “Y-yeah just need a breather. Don’t move.” His instructions were soft now, loving and gentle. “It’s just a little hard to believe that were here right now, that you love me so thoroughly that you would so easily give up all your control if I asked.”

Jasper pushed himself up onto his elbows smiling softly. “Come give me a kiss sweetheart.” His tone was patient, loving and more of a question than anything David had said. 

Slowly David leaned down and kissed the other, it was slow building, their lips moving together tongues slowly exploring one another and then Jasper was coaxing David inside and allowing the other access and control once again. Slowly David began to inch back once more, taking in the other’s length inch by inch, thankful that it wasn’t incredibly girthy as well.

Once Jasper’s member was all the way inside David trailed his hands down his own stomach, he could feel every inch of the others length inside him. It was warm and felt good, not just in the sexual way, but to be fully connected to the other human being felt like healing for his soul. 

He slowly began to pull away again, every inch of length stretching him out making his skin tingle as it rubbed his sphincter on the way out. His toes curled where they were against the other’s thighs. Jasper’s thumbs trailing the bottoms of his feet gently rubbing at the sole of them which kept them from cramping up when he flexed his toes back out. 

He rolled his hips, rocking backwards and forwards, slowly building himself up in speed to fucking himself on the other’s length. The sheer pleasure of it devoured any free thought he was capable of having, all he could do was cling to the sounds of the moans he coaxed out of the other with each roll of his hips.

“Oh fuck Davey, this is so good, you feel so good… Davey fuck you’re so amazing.” Jasper was a talker and the litany of words pouring from his mouth praised the other man out of sheer pleasure and love.

This time the orgasm built quickly, Jasper already halfway there and David sensitive from the first one. It built warm and further back then the first one, centering more around that spot inside that Jaspers cock rubbed hard against with every thrust. It was less of a warm release as well, the feeling that exploded was white hot and blinding, he came first again pouring over Jasper’s shirt. All the muscles around Jasper trembled and convulsed, David’s knees going weak so that Jasper had to take control for the last couple of thrusts to get himself there.

The warmth that filled him when Jasper poured out inside almost made him cry, it felt so good, so safe. He felt entirely connected to his lover, his best friend. He could feel the warmth rise through his abdomen as the warm liquid hadn’t much place else to go but in with the other’s cock still blocking the way out. He pressed his own hands over his stomach where it built inside of himself moaning. “I want to feel this with you forever.” David admitted leaning in pressing against the other’s chest. Jasper slowly wrapped his arms around the other holding him close, one hand slipping under the sweater to rub his lover’s back, neither caring about the scars then.

“Does it really feel that good?” Jasper asked a little surprise, he was feeling it, feeling that something more about this time that had been so much different then anyone else before.

David nodded against his chest, he could feel the other’s cock slowly slide out and he let out a little whimper when he was left empty and dripping. “That was so unlike anything I’ve ever felt.” David sounded breathless.

“How about you go clean up first?” Jasper offered brushing the red hair back from the other’s face.

David nodded slowly, he went to the washroom to clean up and returned to the bed, waiting for the other a little impatiently. Walking had been a bit of a chore, his legs were weak from the whole thing.

Jasper had stripped down entirely which gave David a pretty good view until he disappeared into the bathroom with pajama pants. 

David pulled Jasper’s sweater around his own naked body shivering a little watching the bathroom door. When Jasper came out, seeing David still exposed but also tastefully covered with the dark knit he couldn’t resist pulling out his phone. David didn’t even blush this time, not after what they had done, instead he posed for the other, allowing the lewd photos to be taken for Jasper’s own personal enjoyment. “If you jack off to these pictures you have to tell me.” David instructed.

“Y-yes.” Jasper quickly agreed to that, still stunned at how different David could be in bed.

“And you will tell me what you imagined when you do it.” David’s voice was commanding, it wasn’t a request or a question, it was an order.

“Fuck I love you.” Jasper groaned as he climbed onto the bed, wrapping his arms around his lover pulling him close to kiss the top of his head. Finally he was able to pull a blush out of the other.

“I love you too Jas.” He murmured nestling in against the others chest. “Could you pass me my underwear?” His voice was soft now, no trace of the authority it had held while they made love. 

“Of course sweetheart.” Jasper leaned back off the bed holding onto the redhead to stabilize himself and pulled up the green underwear, holding them out to David who pulled them on moments later.

David nestled in once Jasper settling in on his back. “So….” David gently chewed at the hem of the sleeve. “Was that okay? Was that what you imagined out first time being?”

Jasper ran his fingers through the other’s hair gently ruffling out the curls that had been caused by the humidity of sex. “That was the most amazing, mind-blowing sex I have ever had in my entire life.” The blonde let his fingers trail down the others cheek and along his jaw. “It is the complete opposite of what I ever imagined, but that isn’t a bad thing by a long shot.” He assured.

“Good.” He found a comfy spot to rest his head in the crook of the others arm his cheek pressed against the other’s bare torso. “I’m sleeping here tonight.” This was not a request or a command but simply a stated fact. 

“I better hope so.” Jasper chuckled softly. “I hate not cuddling after sex.” Jasper was so much softer, loving and attentive then any relationship David had ever had, and he certainly would never take that for granted.

They laid together a long time, quietly talking, more of the conversation from earlier. Plans for the future, what life would look like, and somehow all of it felt just a little more real, which sent David’s heart for a loop. He had never had a love that felt this real and this good, he would do anything to preserve that for as long as he possibly could.


End file.
